1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to production of desired product via reaction of gases. More specifically, the present invention relates to reaction of gases via centrifugation. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to enhanced reaction of gases via catalytic centrifugation.
2. Background of the Invention
The rate and extent of chemical reactions are limited by the laws of kinetics and thermodynamics. The rate of reaction is dependent on many things, including time, temperature, and pressure. In the case of catalyzed reactions there is the additional rate limiting factor of the contact time of the reactants with the catalyst and the time for reacted products to be removed from the surface of the catalyst to enable the catalyst to catalyze further reactants.
In conventional reactors, contact time for the reactants and catalyst is often controlled by mixing which provides contact between components involved in a chemical reaction. There have been various innovations directed towards maximizing the use of mixing and mixing devices to accelerate chemical reactions. High shear and high energy mixing devices have been proposed for enhancing the rate of chemical reactions.
There have been other devices proposed for accelerating the reactions of chemical reactants. For example, there has been prior disclosure on methods of accelerating chemical reactions through the use of hydrodynamic cavitation. Hydrodynamic cavitation involves phase change and rapid increases in temperatures and pressures; pressure variation caused by the variation in the flowing liquid velocity results in accelerated chemical reaction.
There is a need in the art for efficient and economical apparatus and methods of reacting gaseous components to produce a desired product. Desirably, the conversion of energy to reaction is maximized via the disclosed system and method.